Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix
by wrobert
Summary: You should really read this! Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 5th year. If you can, please leave a short review(mistakes etc).
1. News and New Friends

1. News and New Friends  
  
Harry Potter, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and a student at Hogwarts, had to go to his muggle relatives every summer; The Dursleys were the worst type of muggles existent. They hadn't a single drop of magical blood running through their veins. Harry had to put up with his cousin Dudley's bullying every year but this year would be special. Harry had brought some "magical" sweets with him that would make Dudley extremely happy. He still had to take the diet that the Smeltings (The school at which Dudley went) Nurse had given him.  
  
After Harry had arrived at the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon called Harry to come and discuss something very important. Harry wondered what he had done wrong this time, while walking down the stairs from his bedroom.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon? Why did you want to talk to me?" Harry asked as soon as he entered the living room.  
  
"This year, Uncle Vernon said, I am coming with you to buy your school supplies."  
  
Aunt Petunia remained frozen after she had heard what her husband said. "Did he go mad?" Aunt Petunia asked herself. "Why would he pay money to buy this,.this freak his school supplies? Aunt Petunia was outraged and wanted to comment, but then she met Uncle Vernon's eyes who signalled her not to worry.  
  
"But why would you want to come? You never came with me. you said you didn't care! Harry said amazed and worried.  
  
"This year I, we want to compensate for fourteen years of not caring for you. You will tell me when we leave for London a day in advance. That's all, you can leave now! Uncle Vernon said with a tone that Harry understood that it meant to scram.  
  
After Harry left, uncle Vernon turned to aunt petunia and said: " Petunia dear, haven't you ever wondered where that boy gets money for his school supply? I bet he has a lot of money stacked somewhere and we should have them. After all we raised the boy for fourteen years and we didn't see a dime."  
  
Then aunt Petunia's face shifted from a worried one towards a more sadisticall one and the she laughed greedly just thinking about the money she will have.  
  
Harry went up to his bedroom pondering why his uncle would want to come with him to Diagon Alley. He couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation so he went into bed and tried to get some sleep.  
  
The wind was blowing harder and harder on the window in Harry's room at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry couldn't go to sleep and was thinking about the events that had happened at Hogwarts that year and felt sorry for Cho, the Ravenclaw girl, whom he liked: "She must suffer a lot", Harry thought, she lost the boy she loved, she lost Cedric Diggory. Harry knew that he was responsible, too, to a small extent. If Voldemort hadn't been after him maybe Cedric would still be alive. But Harry knew that even in the magical world, dead ones could not be brought back.  
  
Suddenly the window burst open and a cold feeling crept into Harry's bones. A hooded person entered the room and Harry gasped. The hooded person murmured: "Quietus" and soon Harry realised that the room was under a silence spell. Fortunately the Dursleys couldn't hear him. "We meet at last" , a low voice spoke, "I am pleased to meet the famous Harry Potter. My name is Recens Rex, and I have come to warn about the things that are going to happen at Hogwarts this year". Harry felt afraid of the tone in Rex's voice. It only spread terror and fear.  
  
"As you know Voldemort is back and the Reign of Evil has begun". Rex dropped the latest edition of the Daily Prophet on Harry's lap. He could see a family of wizards lying dead on the floor with a horrible expression of pain on their faces. Harry recognised the expressions.. It was caused by the most devious, rotten of the three unforgivable curses: "Avada Kedavra". Harry was left speechless when he read the name of the family. It was the Creevey family. "Oh, no" Harry thought; besides the fact that the Creevey brothers were very annoying, he didn't want them to die.  
  
"Now that you know the bad news", Rex said, "I must tell you the purpose of my coming here: I know that it might sound preposterous but you must know that The Order of the Phoenix is back again, and as you must know by now you've inherited the membership from your father and mother who were also members. Rex was preparing to disapparate when Harry said:  
  
"Wait! What is the Order of the Phoenix? What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Oh dear! Rex said. I forgot that your parents couldn't have told you. I don't think that I'm the right person to tell you that. I'll inform professor Dumbledore about this and he'll explain it when you get back to school. OK?"  
  
By the time Harry opened his mouth to say ok, Rex disapparated. Harry was left there in his bed with the Daily Prophet in his hands, and the wind blowing in his hair. There was a huge bang and the door from Harry's room fell down. Harry could see his angry uncle yelling at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! Why are you awake in the middle of the night with your window open ?"  
  
"Well." , Harry said not knowing what to tell his uncle, "I couldn't go to sleep because of Dudley's snoring and I wanted some fresh air, yeah, that's it" Harry said in amazement. "Where did that come from?" Harry asked himself.  
  
"Go back to sleep now or you'll get in trouble, young boy!" his uncle said.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to hex his uncle, he knew that the Ministry of Magic would soon be aware and that he could get expelled from Hogwarts. Harry pretended to go to sleep and he was pondering the things that Rex had told him. Finally, at about 4 PM, Harry managed to get some sleep. In the morning Harry woke up very hungry and went downstairs to get some breakfast. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his aunt Petunia started to argue with Harry about his hair.  
  
"It looks awful. please let me trim it a little!" Aunt Petunia said with a shrieky voice. She just couldn't stand to see Harry looking like that.  
  
"NO!" Harry replied, "I like it just the way it is."  
  
Aunt Petunia gave up the impossible battle and minded her own business.  
  
"What do we have for breakfast?" Harry asked with the hunger feeling growing in his stomach.  
  
"Well, today we have my great diet carrot juice and some brown bread."  
  
"Oh, no, please don't tell me that Dudley is on diet again!"  
  
"Shush, boy, you don't want to talk about this when he's around!"  
  
Harry ate what he could and left for his room almost as hungry as he had left it. I must do something about this , Harry thought to himself. I must write to Ron and Hermione, I must ask them to send me food. Harry sat at the desk in his room, took out his quill and some pieces of parchment, and started writing:  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you ? I hope your family is fine! I must ask you and Hermione a favour. As I told you last year, my cousin Dudley is on a diet and I must take it, too. I'm starved, please send me some food!!! If you can ask Hermione to do the same I'd be very grateful. You know my muggle relatives will get suspicious if I send so many owls. Did your parents ask Dumbledore if I could come to your house this summer?  
  
Love Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Harry finished the letter, Hedwig was standing by, ready to fly. Take this letter to Ron as fast as you can! Harry told Hedwig, and put the letter in her beak. Hedwig chirped and took off. Harry decided to lay down and get some rest. When he woke up, he felt somewhat hungry so he went downstairs, hoping that Aunt Petunia had made something better than carrot juice with brown bread.  
  
Fortunately, Harry found a note in the kitchen informing him that the Dursleys had gone to Aunt Marge for a week, and that they had left Harry some money on the living room table, for food. Also the note said that if anything would be wrong, Harry should go to their neighbour, Mrs. Figg. Harry remembered the times when he had to spend a lot of time at Mrs. Figg, while the Dursleys were on vacation.  
  
Harry got something real to eat and sat in the living room to watch some muggle television. Harry found nothing interesting to see and went up to his room to sleep. Harry found the fact that the Dursleys had left to be quite rewarding. He didn't have to wake up early to get some food and that he didn't have a curfew, so he could stay up late watching muggle television. Life was getting better and better until one day Harry heard a knock at the door. He went slowly towards the door wondering who could it be. The Dursleys didn't have a lot of friends and Harry bet the Dursleys had announced their friends, that they had left.  
  
Harry slowly reached the door knob and something strange made him open the door like it was Hermione or Ron behind it. Behind the door Harry saw the Dursleys neighbour, Mrs Figg.  
  
"Hello Harry! My you've grown since I last saw you. You're fifteen. aren't you? Mrs Figg asked very promptly.  
  
"Not yet." Harry replied. "Just three more days and I'll be fifteen." Harry said proudly.  
  
"I have come to see if you're OK." Mrs Figg said turning serious. Are there any problems? Do you eat enough?.  
  
Mrs Figg would have continued with questions like these if Harry hadn't interrupted her saying:  
  
" It's OK, everything is fine. There is no problem, thank you!" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Very well then I just wanted to check. By the way Harry, my niece is at my house and she is pretty lonely, she doesn't have any friends here and I bet you're pretty bored to. Drop by later, OK?"  
  
"I don't have anything better to do, so I'll come!" Harry said interested.  
  
"Goodbye Harry, see you later. Mrs Figg said happilly.  
  
"Great" Harry thought. "Now I'll have a muggle friend. At least I won't be lonely 'till school begins."  
  
Harry went in the kitchen and ate something. After that he went upstairs to his bedroom, to put on better clothes. Then, Harry tried to do something with his rebel hair but the battle was lots before it begun. He saw that he looked acceptable and went downstairs. Harry locked the front door and crossed the road to Mrs Figg's house.  
  
Harry rang the bell, and heard Mrs Figg's voice telling him to wait just a bit. Then the door sprung open and Harry saw a beautiful blonde girl behind the door. She was about eleven, but looked more mature than the usual eleven year old's. Harry was left speachless.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alanna" the girl said, "pleased to meet you. Aunt Arabella has told me lots of things about you."  
  
"She did?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, you know, she liked the times when you stayed here while the Dursleys had other bussiness to attend to."  
  
"Oh I remember, but she didn't look that happy that I was there" Harry said puzzled.  
  
"You've just imagined that. but anyway come inside. Aunt Arabella is making us dinner." Hope you like chicken with chips. It's her mug. sorry! It's her speciality!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm very hungry indeed. You know. I'm not a good cook, but please don't tell anyone, ok?" Harry said laughing.  
  
"You're very funny. You're just like my aunt described you. I think we'l have fun this vacation"  
  
"I hope we do!"  
  
"Dinner is served." Mrs Figgs's voice was heard and suddenly she appeared carrying two humongus plates with food. "I know, Harry that your awful aunt isn't feeding you at all. Look at you! You're just skin and bones! You're lucky you have a great cook next door, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, indeed!"Harry said and laughed even harder.  
  
He was having a great time, just like he used to have with his friends. Harry wondered how Mrs Figg had changed so much, but he thought that her being with her niece had made her happy. Harry also noticed that all of Mrs Figg's cats had dissappeared and the usual moldy smell that floated in the whole house had gone too. After a lot of time Harry decided that it was time to go home:  
  
"I think I should go now, it's rather late. By the way, Alanna could you come tommorow at my house and we'll find something to play with. My cousin Dudley has a room filled with toys and games."  
  
"OK!" Alanna said with joy. I'll be there right after breakfast"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" Harry said even joyfully.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
After that Harry went home and got straight into bed. He was very exausted, but it was worth it. Harry had made a new friend. Even if it was just a summer vacation friend. While Harry was at Mrs Figg's, he even forgot about Voldemort and Hogwarts. He felt like a free boy. 


	2. Harry's Birthday

2. Harry's birthday  
  
The next morning Harry was woken up by the loud chirps of Hedwig, Eroll, Pig and an owl that Harry had never seen before. Each owl was carrying a big package. Harry put Eroll in Hedwig's cage and gave her a tonic for owls. "Guess the package was too big for old Eroll", Harry thought. He first opened the package that Hedwig had brought. Inside he found a letter that he quickly identified by the beautiful handwriting that belonged to Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Sorry for not writing sooner but I was in Bulgaria at Viktor Krum's. I bought you this antique book from a store in Sofia (The capital of Bulgaria). I hope you'll use it for a good purpose. After getting an owl from Ron I sent you these cakes and some Bulgarian food. Hope you like them. Can we meet with Ron on Diagon Alley? Send an owl and inform me! P.S.: I have been made a prefect.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Inside the package Harry found a very old book with golden runes on the margins. Harry read the title: The Book of Curses . "This might come in handy", Harry thought, "when I duel with Draco." Harry opened the book randomly and there he saw the Tormentus curse: one of the most devious curses apart from the unforgivable ones, it inflicts huge pain and it drains life. The caster receives the life that is drained and is healed if necessary. This curse is unknown to most wizards and witches, and cannot be blocked by any known spell except the Secis charm, a very difficult charm that takes a lot of concentration to be cast (see page 713). "Wow!" Harry gasped while looking in the book, "I really should thank Hermione for this, it must have cost a fortune."  
  
Harry passed to the package that Errol had brought, it was from Ron. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when underneath all the wrapping he found a device called WWN (Wizard's Wireless Network) Receiver. Harry had seen these devices in Ron's house and in Diagon Alley. Inside the package there was also a ticket on which was written: WWN license for a year: Just turn the receiver on by pointing your wand and saying Ignitus, then say the password: muggles, and you will be connected to non-stop wizard shows, news and competitions. Harry could barely hold his curiosity, and quickly pointed his wand at the receiver and said Ignitus. Then a skinny witch appeared in a white mist and asked Harry for the password. Muggles! Harry replied happily. Hold on, the woman said and disappeared. Soon in the mist a message appeared: Welcome to WWN your gate to all that is in the wizarding world. After the welcome message the news started:  
  
" THE DARK LORD HAS OFFICIALY RETURNED!" states the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The Ministry has declared state of emergency and urges all the wizards to buy a phoenix for each house. After long discussions, Cornelius Fudge has finally accepted that He-who-is-not-named has returned.  
  
Harry turned off the receiver by saying "Deignitus", and passed to the letter that was annexed to the package:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought you would like to be in touch with the wizarding world and sent you this receiver. I will send you some food next week because I agreed with Hermione that I send you food for one week and she sends food the other. Ok? Hope we meet in Diagon Alley! And if that stupid cousin of yours is giving you any trouble just threaten him with a ton-tongue toffee. P.S.: I have been made a prefect. Can you imagine it? ME!  
  
Love Ron  
  
Harry wondered how Ron had been made a prefect along with Hermione but soon his curiosity took over and passed to the small package that Pig was carrying. Pig was Ron's owl and Harry wondered why Ron hadn't used Pig for his package. Harry found a letter and another piece of parchment inside. He decided to read the letter first:  
  
To Mister Harry Potter,  
  
Harry, we want to express our immense gratitude for the gift that you made to us last year, through this letter. We have decided to test our products in the version for Hogwarts of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. See the piece of parchment. P.S.: We haven't forgotten our promise and we will buy Ron new robes and new books.  
  
From the directors of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred & George Weasley  
  
  
  
Harry didn't regret the gift he had made to the Weasley brothers, the winnings of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry wondered if Fred & George had told Ron about the money they had. Harry read the piece of parchment:  
  
  
  
Through this piece of parchment we ask Mr Harry Potter to be our associate in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Mr Harry Potter has full rights and owns 10% of the company. This pact is magically sealed so Mr Harry Potter has to put his index finger on the blue dot in the upper right corner.  
  
With Thanks from the directors of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred & George Weasley  
  
This was the thing that Harry expected the least. He was made an associate at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now he would have a steady income every month. Ten percent is a lot of money, considering that Fred & George's tricks will sell like hot cakes at Hogwarts.  
  
At last Harry passed to the unknown owl. Harry thought that it belonged to Hogwarts as the brown colour was identical to many of the owls at Hogwarts. He took the letter from the owl, gave her an owl treat and she left. Harry looked at the letter and saw the Hogwarts seal. It was addressed to: Mr H. Potter, Dudley's second bedroom, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
Harry ripped the seal off with haste and took out the letter. He recognised the writing of professor McGonagall:  
  
Dear Mr Harry Potter, It is with great joy that I announce that you have been made a Hogwarts Prefect. Inside the envelope you will find your Prefect badge. You must know that along with this position comes great responsibility, as you know you will be able to take House points from students and this must be done carefully; You must keep the common room quiet and watch over the students from your house so they don't get in trouble. I hope you'll take your position very seriously. P.S.: The list of the books required for the 5th year of study is also in the envelope.  
  
Head of the Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
Incredible! Super! Harry yelled. Me, Ron and Hermione are all prefects. We'll make the greatest trio ever! I could take house points from Draco, Harry grinned. "Mr Draco, no running on the corridors, 15 points from Slytherin." Harry laughed hysterically just at the thought of seeing Malfoy's face when he takes points from him. By the time Harry finished with his presents it was already supper time. While he was going down for another diet meal, Harry was thinking of the reason that kept Sirius, his godfather, from sending him a present. Harry then realised that presents aren't everything. He'd be happy just with a letter telling him that his godfather was fine, because he was still running from the Ministry for the crimes that he hadn't committed.  
  
After a very short meal, Harry went up to his bedroom and said to himself:" This is the greatest birthday ever, I have never got so many beautiful gifts. Harry ate some cakes from Hermione and then, feeling tired he decided to take a nap. 


	3. The Phoenix

3. The Phoenix  
  
When Harry woke up, he saw Sirius looking down at him. Harry gasped and jumped out of bed. He took his wand from the nightstand and shouted: "Petrificus Totalus". Sirius fell on the ground petrified. Then Harry pointed his wand between Sirius's eyes and whispered: "Evidencio", a charm that would expose a person even if they drank polyjuice potion or if they transfigured themselves into others. Seeing that the believed Sirius hadn't changed his shape, Harry stopped the hex and apologized to Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, you cannot be too careful these days while Voldemort is free."  
  
"No offence taken, Harry, I understand you completely, I have to take extra precautions too, you know I'm still running from the Ministry. There are still some Aurors after me, but now with the Dark Lord loose, they gave him a greater priority. And sorry for not sending your birthday present sooner, but I thought that muggles would get suspicious seeing 10 owls carrying a big cage like this."  
  
Sirius stepped back, and revealed a beautiful golden cage with a superb red bird.  
  
"Fawkes!" Harry said  
  
"This is not Fawkes, Harry, it is a Phoenix indeed and it's all yours. It's a gift from Moony and me."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He now owned a Phoenix.  
  
"What's his/her name?" Harry asked  
  
"I never thought of that. Name him Harry!" Sirius replied surprised.  
  
"Well . , I think I'll name him Flame, it suits him well.  
  
I think you'll have great need of him this year." Sirius said, his voice turning serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said flabbergasted. "You'll see."  
  
Sirius didn't finish his sentence when he said: "Harry, what's that in the window?"  
  
Harry turned and saw a black raven sitting in the window with a note in his beak. Harry sat up and took the note from the raven. Harry read: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, POTTER, BEWARE! THE LORD IS AFTER YOU!!!  
  
The note popped and the raven gave a croak and flew out the window. Harry's scar began to hurt more and more until he collapsed on the floor. The next thing he remembered was a calm voice calling him. Harry opened his eyes and above him there was Dumbledore. He look really worried and spoke to Harry:  
  
"Harry, I am very worried about what happened here. First, I must ask you not to touch anything that is brought to you by ravens. The Dark Lord might have cursed them and you could die, and secondly, please carry Flame, your Phoenix, with you anywhere you go. I put a Fidelius Charm over this house and I am your Secret Keeper. Please don't exit this house because Death Eaters could be lurking everywhere, ready to kill you or take you to Voldemort. I must leave you know. More important matters are at hand. Oh. I almost forgot, Hagrid sent you this, along with apologies for not being able to come here in person. I must really leave now, goodbye, Harry, take care!" Then Dumbledore dissapparated.  
  
Harry opened Hagrid's package, and found inside the usual chocholate cake with green letters saying : "Happy Birthday Harry!". When Harry looked around to see Sirius he was nowhere in sight. "I really wanted to ask him about the Phoenix!" Harry said in dissapointment.  
  
The next day Harry started to do his homework. He was happy now that he could do his homework in daytime. He started with Potions. Professor Snape, the Potions Master, had given lots of essays for the summer vacation. "Hmm" Harry said, "I think I'm going to start with The History of Flubberworm Mucus Extraction. After Harry finished it, he was very bored, and thought that polishing his Lightning would cheer him up. He took out his Broomstick Care kit and started to clean his broom. When Harry finished, the broom looked like it was brand new. "I think I did a good job." Harry said in low voice.  
  
Harry didn't know anything about Phoenixes and how to take care of them. Luckily, Sirius had left him some food for Flame and some instructions:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you like your present. The Phoenix that you got is the brother of Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix. Your Phoenix is only 250 years old so it is very young for a Phoenix. I left you some food for it and you should feed it twice a day. He should reborn in about fifteen days, so don't panic when it bursts into flames.  
  
Love, your godfather, Snuffles.  
  
  
  
Harry fed Flame, and then went to sleep. "This has been a very busy day.", Harry thought before slipping into the dream world. 


End file.
